


All the Coffee

by riotfest



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotfest/pseuds/riotfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has a crush on a red-headed musician that plays every Sunday at a coffee shop just across a college campus. Elsa would honestly spend all her time in that shop just to hear that girl play her guitar, too bad she's too nervous to talk to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic that I never had a chance to upload.

Elsa nervously plays with the sleeve of her coffee cup and looks at the small empty stage that’s in the corner of the shop. She sips her ultra sweet coffee, that she dumped a ton of sugar in, and eyes the glass door. She’s been in this coffee shop for almost two hours now and it’s pretty pathetic, because she wants to see that pretty redhead that comes in almost every Sunday night to play some songs on her guitar. She doesn’t know what time the redhead usually comes in so she comes in around six o’clock and sits there until the musician shows up.

“Wow, look who’s here!”

Elsa looks up and sees her best friend Hans smiling teasingly at her with a large latte in his hand. Elsa rolls her eyes when Hans takes a seat right across from her, blocking her view of the door.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Elsa groans and drops her head on the table that results in a loud thud. 

Hans laughs and places a hand on her head, shaking her gently. “Please don’t tell me why you’re here.” He already knows, but he loves to tease her about it.

“Please don’t let me say it.” Elsa mumbles against the table.

Hans shakes his head and keeps chuckling. “Come on, Els. You should talk to her.”

“I can’t!” Elsa dramatically tells him as she sits back up. “I’m too shy.”

“More like scared.”

“Can it, sideburns!”

“Seriously though, just talk to her.” Hans encourages. “I’m pretty sure she’s gay too.”

“How do you know?” She asks with her curiosity showing. 

“She wears a lot of flannel.” Hans answers as if it was the most obvious reason.

Elsa smacks herself in the head. “Just because she wears flannel doesn’t make her gay!”

“You never know.” Hans shrugs and takes a sip from his latte. 

The bell chimes as a person opens the door and Elsa looks behind Hans to see that it’s the redhead! Hans looks at Elsa whose face is blushing terribly and he turns around to see his best friend’s crush, who is talking animatedly at the blonde guy who works behind the counter. 

“I gotta say she’s pretty cute.” Hans comments and looks back at Elsa.

“She is.” Elsa sighs dreamily.

“Hey, hey!” Hans jokily snaps his fingers in front of her. “You don’t want her to notice you creeping on her.”

“I’m not creeping on her!” Elsa glares and gulps down the rest of her drink. She shakes it, feeling nothing shaking around in it. “I need more.”

“Is that your second cup?” 

“Eleventh.” She admits and gets up.

“Wait, what?”

Elsa ignores Hans and goes over to the counter and sees the blonde guy wiping away coffee beans and throwing them in the trash. He notices Elsa and smiles at her and adds a little wave.

“Whoa, done already?” He laughs.

“Uh, yeah.” Elsa flushes with embarrassment. “Can I have another medium? Please.”

“Sure, sure.” He nods his head and tells her the price. “Just hand me the cash and I’ll get your coffee!”

“Here.” Elsa gives him the money and glances over to the redhead who’s currently setting up her equipment. She notices the girl bending down and it gave Elsa a great view of her butt. Elsa tilts her head to the side; if she squints she’s pretty sure she could see the outline of her panti—

“Here ya go!”

Elsa literally squeals causing almost everyone to look over at her, including the redhead. The guy looks at Elsa with a concerned look, but Elsa snatches her coffee and scurries over to Hans, who is laughing his butt off right now. Elsa looks away, avoiding eye contact from everything and looks at the window while sipping her insanely hot coffee. 

“Ouch!” Elsa groans and sticks her tongue out while coffee drips down her chin.

“Okay, wow.” Hans grabs a few napkins and hands them to Elsa. “You have to talk to this chick. I don’t care how much of a pussy you are. You have to! I mean, look at you! Perving at her and making a fool out of yourself? That is not the Elsa I know.”

“Whatever.” Elsa rolls her eyes and looks over at her crush and sees her tuning her guitar. “I’ll do it when I’m ready.”

“When will that be? After thirty years?” Hans jokes but then groans when Elsa punches his arm. “Ow!” He rubs it and pouts at Elsa. “Why?”

“Just leave or enjoy the show with me.” Elsa huffs out and crosses her arms.

“Fine. I’ll stay so it won’t look like you’re a loser all by herself on a Sunday night.” Hans smugly replies which earns him another punch. “Quit it!”

“I can’t help it.” Elsa smirks and quiets down when she hears the first strum of the night.

“Hey guys!” The redhead greets and earns a few hellos from the audience. “I’ve noticed that I’ve been playing at this coffee shop for weeks and I’ve never got the chance to introduce myself. I’m so, so excited to play that I just get carried away.” She laughs sheepishly and Elsa just smiles adoringly. “I’m Anna and the first song for tonight is an original.”

Anna is such a cute name, Elsa thought and grins like a goof when she watches and listens to Anna play.

 

“I think I know a way to talk to Anna.”

“Huh? The redhead?” Hans lazily looks up from his psychology textbook. “How?”

“I can send her little notes and stuff.” Elsa tells him.

He rubs his eyes, tired from their little study session in the library. “How would that benefit you?”

“I mean, I’ll be talking to her, sort of.” Elsa shrugs and flips a page in her own textbook. “It’s a good idea, right?”

“I suppose.” Hans yawns and slouches against his chair. “Wouldn’t she be creeped out?”

“Haven’t you heard any of her songs?” Elsa retorts. “She doesn’t mind having a secret admirer and she thinks it’s romantic.” 

“I think you’re over-analyzing, Els.” 

“Nope! I’m sure.”

Hans sighs and takes her hand. “I don’t want you getting hurt, Elsa. You’re like a sister to me.”

“I can take care of myself.” Elsa tells him but squeezes his hand. “I won’t get hurt, Hans.”

“Well okay then.” He pulls his hand back. “Whatever you’re doing to get her attention, I’m all for it and I support you.”

“And this is why you’re my best friend.” Elsa grins.

Hans chuckles and shuts his textbook. “Good.”

 

Elsa finds herself back in the coffee shop at six o’clock sharp on a Sunday night as usual. She gulps away her nervousness that’s crawling up her throat and approaches the blonde guy that seems to be always working whenever she’s around. He probably thinks I have no life, she thought. 

The blonde guy perks up at Elsa and waves in a friendly way. “Hey! 12-medium-cups-of-coffee girl, right?”

“Yeah.” Elsa mutters in embarrassment as the blonde guy laughs good-naturedly. 

“The usual then?”

“Yes, please.” She breathes out and hands him the money.

“Awesome, just a wait a sec.” He tells her while putting the money away. 

Elsa nods and leans against the counter, looking right at the small empty stage yet again. So when Anna comes in and plays her songs, she’ll just somehow slip a note to her so she could read it and be swoon away by her awesome romance skills. Elsa frowns, the only thing is how is she going to get her note to Anna.

“One usual medium for…” He waits for her to give him her name.

She just smiles softly and takes her coffee. “Elsa.”

“Elsa.” He nods and tips his uniform hat at her. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

Elsa chuckles and shakes her head. “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested.”

The blonde guy doesn’t take the rejection too badly. He just grins and nods. “That’s okay, I understand.”

If only you did, Elsa thought as she walks away to her usual spot in the shop. She takes out her phone and starts to play a few games while waiting for Anna. After her 50th time of dying in Flappy Bird, the door opens and Elsa looks up to see Anna walking in with that beautiful smile on her face. It makes Elsa smile as she watches Anna set her things down and walk over to the blonde guy and orders a drink.

Elsa watches as the blonde guy hands Anna her drink and Elsa notices that it’s hot chocolate. An idea forms in Elsa’s head and she just smiles to herself, already excited to unfold her plan. 

Anna gets up on the little stage and smiles at the people in the shop. “Hey guys!” Her voice echoes in the microphone. “I hope you’re having a rad Sunday night here in the shop and I’d like to play this cover of Let her Go by Passenger.”

Her fingers brush against the acoustic strings and she begins to sing in the microphone. Elsa relaxes and rests her chin against the palm of her hand. If Hans could see her now, he would tease her relentlessly about how much she looks like a lovesick puppy. Elsa just shakes away the thought and enjoys the night of Anna’s singing.

After playing her music, Elsa noticed a few weeks ago that Anna liked to order another drink on the go. So as Anna packs away her things, Elsa quickly goes up to the blonde guy and orders a large hot chocolate.

“Switching it up, huh?” He asks as she starts making the drink. 

“Actually—“ she pauses for a second. “Can you give that to her?” She jabs her thumb at Anna, who’s unaware of everything around her. “And tell her it’s on me? I-uh-an-and can you not tell her it’s from me?” She squeaks out the last request.

The blonde guy just smirks at Elsa and chuckles. “Alright. Anything else?”

“Yeah.” She digs in her pocket and pulls out a folded piece of lined paper. “Um, can you give this to her as well?”

The blonde guy takes the small note from her hands and places it on top of Anna’s drink. “Is that it?” He smiles at her.

“That’s all.” Elsa blushes furiously and awkwardly walks away from the whole situation. 

 

The next day, Elsa and Hans are together in a small restaurant for lunch. Hans stabs his salad with a fork while Elsa dips her French fry in a pool of ketchup that’s in a corner of her plate.

“So how did it go?” 

“Good, I think.” Elsa furrows her eyebrows in thought. “I just left before Anna could get her drink and note. I didn’t want to be embarrassed.”

Hans nods and chews his food. “Well, at least you got your note to her. Just imagine how she’ll react. What did you write anyway?”

Elsa sticks her tongue out at him and grins. “I’m not gonna tell you, you ass.”

He chuckles. “Okay, okay. That’s fine. Let’s just enjoy lunch.”

“I don’t understand why you wanna eat this.” Elsa gestures over to his salad. “That surely isn’t filling.”

“I’m just trying to look good here.” Hans retorts and sticks his middle finger at her.

Elsa snorts. “Classy.”

“You’re the one to talk.”

 

A few weeks pass and every Sunday Elsa would give Anna her large hot chocolate and leave a small note with it. The note didn’t say much, just how much Elsa loves her singing and her music or how pretty show looked that day or how amazing her laugh and smile is. And every time she gives the blonde guy her little note, Elsa would immediately leave the area as if it’s a crime scene. This whole charade carried on for a couple more weeks until one day when Elsa comes walking in with Hans.

“I just don’t get how the professor doesn’t understand the concept that we all learn differently.” Elsa huffs out in annoyance.

Hans smiles with sympathy and pats her back. “He’s just a douche, Els.”

“He’s a professor, he’s suppose to be mature and not degrade women like that.” Elsa snips at him and crosses her arms. She sits down at her usual table and glares at it. “Just because I word it differently and explained it differently from everyone else doesn’t mean I deserve that grade!”

Hans just sighs and points over to the ordering station. “I’m going to get our drinks. What kind of drink do you want?”

“The usual.” Elsa exhales and rests her head in her arms. “I freakin’ hate him. I swear, if he thinks so lowly of me just because I’m a woman, I’m transferring out of that class and reporting him.”

Hans gives Elsa a little friendly kiss on her head and squeezes her shoulders. “Take it easy, tiger. You just need a warm drink and good company to settle you down.”

Elsa just nods in agreement and closes her eyes while Hans walks off to the blonde guy. The blonde guy doesn’t smile at Hans, he just gives him this pointed look, but Hans ignores it and takes out his wallet.

“I’ll have a vanilla latte with a shot of espresso. Large please and the usual for her.” Hans points to Elsa with her face down at the table. 

The blonde guy doesn’t say anything and rings him up. “That’ll be $11.54.”

“Whoa, that’s expensive.” Hans jokes and gives him the money.

“Well you shouldn’t have ordered it then.” He tells him and walks away to prepare their drinks.

Hans just stands there in confusion, wondering what the hell was that guy’s problem. The blonde guy comes back and hands him the drinks and walks off to do whatever he does in the shop. Hans just forgets the way he was treated and goes back to Elsa.

“Here you go, dear. Piping hot coffee from your favorite place in town.”

Elsa just lies there wordlessly while Hans just sips his own drink. He’s use to Elsa acting like this whenever their professor acts like a pig. He reported the professor himself a couple of times but the school ignores the complaints because their professor is one of the best and their school couldn’t afford to lose him. 

The door chimes and Hans turns around to see that Anna girl. She sets her stuff down on the small stage and walks over to the blonde guy. Hans spies on them shamelessly. The blonde guy starts to look sad all of the sudden which makes Anna’s shoulders slump in some kind of disappointment. 

Hans’ eyebrow quirks up when he sees the blonde guy nodding his head towards his direction and Anna turns her head to look at him. Hans quickly turns around and looks back at Elsa, who’s too upset to even notice Anna in the room. 

“Els, you gotta cheer up sooner or later.”

“Maybe later.” She mutters against the table.

He scoffs at her. “Alright then.”

Hans sits there, sipping his drink tediously, and glancing at his best friend from time to time just to make sure she’s still breathing. She is, thank god. A guitar strum stirs the both of them and they look over to see Anna already standing there on her stage. Elsa’s face lights up like the 4th of July and she sits up attentively, ready to hear some music. 

“Hey guys!” Anna says into her mic. “I’d like to dedicate this song to someone. I just hope she feels the same towards me. I wrote it myself, so let’s hope this works.”

Elsa’s face falls in disappointment. Anna likes another girl? How did she not notice this? Elsa slumps against her seat while Hans just watches helplessly. Elsa runs her fingers through her hair and sighs. So there was no point in giving Anna her notes. She feels like this was a huge waste of her time.

Elsa stands up from her seat, just as Anna was about to play her newest song. Hans looks over at her and asks her where she was going. Elsa doesn’t reply and just storms out of the coffee shop. First the professor and now this.

She’s almost a block away when suddenly she hears her name being called.

“Not now, Hans.” Elsa groans without looking back. “I’m not in the mood for one of your pep talks.”

Hans grabs her arm and Elsa whips around to yell at him—

“I’m not Hans.” 

Anna is panting in front of her with her face flushed. “I’m sorry if you’re expecting him.” She says and lets go.

“I-I…”

“I don’t understand why you left.” Anna tells her honestly. “I was just about to sing my song to you.”

Elsa’s heart is pounding against her chest and she’s pretty sure that it’ll probably rip out and land in front of her feet. She gulps nervously and licks her dry lips, evaluating what she should say to Anna.

“Back in the shop, you said you’re dedicating your song to this girl you like.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You like her. You can’t say you like this girl and sing this song to me. That’s not right.”

Anna looks at her as if she has a second head. “Wait, what?”

“You can’t sing me your sing if you like another person, Anna.” Elsa exhausts.

“Wha…That song is for you, Elsa.”

Elsa’s body freezes at that moment.

“Are you okay?”

Then a thought comes to her and she asks. “How do you know my name?”

Anna just blushes shyly and looks down. She kicks away some invisible stones and answers. “Kristoff told me.”

“Kristoff?”

“The blonde guy that works at the shop.” She explains. “He’s my best friend and got me this gig to play at the coffee shop every Sunday.”

Elsa’s eyes widen in horror. “S-So you knew it was me? Giving you—“

“My hot chocolate and my those cute little notes.” Anna grins and hops on her toes. “Which by the way is totally romantic and absolutely adorable of you to do.”

“I-I-I…” Elsa’s brain is still trying to process that Anna’s newest song is dedicated to her. It’s all too much and she’s pretty sure her face is over-heating from embarrassment and happiness. “Uh—“

“Come on.” Anna sticks her arm out for Elsa. “How about I sing that song for you and we can grab a cup of coffee later.”

Elsa grins and takes her arm. The two start walking back to the shop together and before they step inside, Anna asks.

“Are you taken?”

Elsa looks at her with surprise. “No, why?”

“Kristoff told me that that guy is your boyfriend.” Anna points over to Hans, who’s just sitting there with his phone.

Elsa just laughs. “No, no. He’s just my best friend. He’s too gay to be my boyfriend.”

Anna gives her this biggest grin she has ever seen. “Awesome. I’m so glad that I have no competition then.”

Before Anna could open the door, Elsa leans down to give her a peck on her cheek. “If there was competition those other people wouldn’t stand a chance anyway.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”


End file.
